


A Little Sand Never Hurt Anyone

by chaoticbirds



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jk puts his fingers in OC mouth, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Slight fluff, Smut, They make a porno????, Vaginal Fingering, bestfriends2lovers!au, big cock!jungkook, bts smut, jungkook smut, more plot than I planned oops, slight degradation, unportected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbirds/pseuds/chaoticbirds
Summary: Happy anniversary! Oh wait, it's just a friendship anniversary. You and Jungkook decide to dedicate your anniversary day to each other by visiting the beach and its shops. Luckily for you and Jungkook, you find a secluded spot on the beach that allows you plenty of privacy.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	A Little Sand Never Hurt Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mean to include so much character background, but I couldn’t stop myself. Also, it’s been a *hot* minute since I wrote smut. I apologize in advance if it’s rusty.

Jungkook stood behind you with his camera held up to his face. He watched through the camera as you ran toward the water that was rushing up onto the shore, somehow managing to kick off your flip flops in the process. You yelped in surprise when the cold water flowed over your exposed skin, however, you were resilient and stayed knees-deep in the salty water. You quickly turned to see how far away Jungkook was. You tilted your head when you saw he was holding his camera toward you.

“Put that thing down for once and come here!” You shouted toward him, waving him over. It was so early in the morning that the beach was practically deserted. Only a few joggers passed behind Jungkook. You turned your back to him again and spread your arms out, throwing your head back and closing your eyes. You took in a breath as the wind blew past you, pushing your hair away from your body. After a minute of taking in the atmosphere, you dropped your arms and looked back at Jungkook, somehow sensing he wasn’t next to you.

“Kookie,” you whined when you saw him still looking through his camera but at a different angle. He lowered the camera slightly, staring at your disappointed face for a moment before shutting off his camera and letting it hang around his neck. You smiled when he started walking toward you cautiously, not wanting to get too close to the water since he didn’t want to ruin his camera.

“You’re going to ruin your shoes,” you said when you noticed he wasn’t going barefoot. He shook his head and replied, “I’m not planning to go in.”

You pursed your lips and put your hands on your hips. “Well that doesn’t sound like fun,” you huffed. He shrugged and gave you an apologetic smile. He was lucky he had a cute smile that made it hard to stay mad at him. 

“Fine, let’s go take a walk then,” you said and gathered your abandoned flip flops before you started your journey along the shore. You stayed close to the water, letting the water wet your feet every now and then. You and Jungkook decided to celebrate your three years of friendship anniversary by spending the entire day together. With you both starting your new jobs, you found it difficult to make time for each other. A month ago, you both agreed to drop anything you had planned for today-- no matter what. The only exception was if it was a family emergency.

You both walked in silence as you watched the sunrise. It wasn’t long before Jungkook had turned his camera back on and was capturing the scenery. It was a beautiful sight to see. The way the blue bled down into the orange reflected on the water was breathtaking. Jungkook suddenly panned the camera to point at you again. You let out a nervous laugh and hid your face. Being in front of the camera wasn’t something you were used to. You knew he had a passion for film making so you had no doubt he was recording rather than taking photos. It made you feel anxious that your every move was being recorded. 

“Jungkook,” you whined and peaked between your fingers to see if he had stopped. Luckily, he was no longer aiming at you but in front of him.

“This is supposed to be about us, not your camera,” you said, half teasingly. Jungkook laughed softly and turned off his camera again.

“Okay, okay,” he said and looked down at you with his bunny smile. “I just thought I’d capture this special day.”

You smiled at that and walked closer to him. He swung his arm over your shoulder when you got closer. His arm was heavy against your shoulders, but it felt warm and comforting.

Your feelings for Jungkook were complicated. You always wondered how two people get so close and not form romantic feelings for the other. Your feelings for this man came quickly into your relationship. It wasn’t even a full year until you realized you had liked him as more than a best friend. Those late-night talks had you falling for him like sand running through your fingers. So pathetic, you had thought to yourself then. Similar to all those who fall for their best friends, you didn’t want to ruin the connection you both shared so you kept your feelings a secret. You distanced yourself from him when you came to terms with your true feelings. You didn’t want to confess what you really felt, so you had hoped by seeing him less those feelings would subside. After all, it was all the time spent with him that made you like him for more. Jungkook, being the silent and observant person he is, figured out something was wrong quickly. After having you ignore him for two weeks, he had cornered you and trapped you in his room with no escape. You had guessed he had planned this kidnapping before inviting you over.

That night was long and left you emotionally drained.

“What are you doing, Jungkook? I have a quiz tomorrow morning,” you stated sternly as you stared at his closed-door rather than the man standing in front of said door.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” he replied. What a classic answer. Gosh, you felt like you were starring in a rom-com. You raised a hand to your forehead, trying to not get a headache from the stress and nerves coursing through your veins.

“Y/n,” Jungkook said softer this time. “I’m not oblivious, you know. You can’t hide this forever. I’m not letting you go until you tell me.”

You let out a frustrated huff and turned away from him. You began pacing back and forth in his room. The only light source was his bedside lamp. His black curtains ensured no light to seep through, making the room darker than it should’ve been. The lamplight wasn’t strong, either. Your eyes quickly adjusted to the low light setting as you paced.

“I can’t,” you said after a minute. Jungkook crossed his arms and leaned against the door. He didn’t dare move in case you made a run for it. He wasn’t wrong though. That was what you were going to do if the moment arose.

“You can. You’re just being stubborn,” he replied, voice rising slightly. You stopped moving and stared at him. Your eyes fell down his body. Even in the darkness, he still caught your attention. His arms were larger when he crossed them. Your eyes lingered on his exposed tattoos before shifting to his chest. His loose-fitted black shirt was tucked into his dark washed ripped jeans. Fuck, he looked great. Fuck him and his stupid good-looking face. His stupid body that he was still not proud of. How could he not be proud of that? He was working hard to sculpt himself into perfection. Didn’t he know he was already perfect?

“Y/n,” Jungkook said when you didn’t speak. His voice grew softer again. “Please.”

“Jungkook,” you breathed out, raising your eyes hesitantly to his. Half his face was lit while the other was consumed by the shadows. It was hard to make out his full expression, but you could tell he was dropping his tough demeanor slowly. He couldn’t stay mad at you for long.

You took a deep breath, swallowing hard before admitting, “I have feelings for someone.”

Jungkook didn’t speak for a few seconds before scoffing. “That’s it?” He questioned and tilted his head in disbelief. 

“You’re telling me you’ve put me on a silent treatment for two weeks just because you have a crush on someone?” He was not pleased. You knew how silly that sounded, but if only he knew who those feelings were for.

“I didn’t want it to come between us.” Not a lie.

“We’re best friends for a reason. Nothing can come between us,” Jungkook stated and uncrossed his arms. He knew you were extremely upset, but he didn’t understand why this was affecting you so much. It was a simple crush. So what? He started to walk toward you to comfort you but decided you were still in the tuck-tail-and-run stage and stopped. 

Ouch. Best friends. You looked away at him and at his desk in his room. Despite the room being almost pitch-black, you could make out the outline of the picture framed you had hand-made out of popsicle sticks and gifted him as a joke. It held the first picture you two ever took together. You hated the picture, but you knew he liked it so you decided to use it. You were surprised when he actually kept it and made his desk its new home. It didn’t fit his aesthetics at all.

“Can I go now?” You asked and kept your gaze on his desk. Jungkook clenched and unclenched his jaw, juggling his answer in his head.

“No,” he finally said. “You’re still upset. There’s something else to this.”

Why couldn’t he just be dumb for once?

So many thoughts were running through your head. You could lie. You could lie about something and act happy so he’d let you go. Though you knew you wouldn’t be able to go back to normal and live a lie. At least not for long, which means this whole cycle would start again. Could you tell him the truth? Maybe he had feelings for you, too. At least that’s what your other friend told you. You never know until you tell him, they had said. This is a mess.

“You’re making this harder on yourself, Y/n. Just spit it out,” Jungkook said exasperated. Jungkook was usually calm, cool, and collected. He kept many thoughts to himself and was usually patient. However, you could tell this was getting to him. Not because he was getting frustrated with you, but because he was so worried he didn’t know what else to do. He just wanted to make you feel better. He wanted your pain to go away.

You had let out a small, frustrated whine as you ran your hands through your hair, tugging on the ends slightly. It was a bad habit of yours when you got overly emotional. Needless to say, your emotions were skyrocketing in every direction that night.

“It’s you,” you finally spat out. You continued to stare at his desk as silence flooded the room. You couldn’t risk looking at his reaction. The silence spoke for itself; it was suffocating. You knew Jungkook was trying to piece together all the information.

“It’s me what? About what? What’s me?” Jungkook asked. You let out a strangled laugh. Is he serious?

“Don’t be a dumbass, Jungkook,” you huffed, eyes not wavering from their spot on his desk. You weren’t going to look at him ever again, you thought. 

“Y/n,” he started and slowly walked toward you. He was in front of you within a few steps, towering over you as he brushed some hair away from your face and made you look up at him.

“What’s me?” He repeated softly. You stared up at him, the feeling of his tatted finger under your chin burning through your skin. His dark eyes gazed at yours intensely. 

“It’s you who I have feelings for,” you finally confessed. Jungkook kept his emotions secret. He searched your eyes for a moment before quickly dropped his hand as if the heat of your skin was burning him suddenly.

“I-” he hesitated and took a step back.

“I knew it,” you laughed again, all humor absent from the sound. You couldn’t help but laugh. The pain in your chest was too much. Your heart felt it was just diced and put through a meat grinder. Don’t cry. Don’t you fucking cry. 

“Y/n, I-I’m sorry,” Jungkook said. As in, I’m sorry I don’t feel the same way. Next thing you know, he’s going to say we can still be friends.

“We can still make this work between us, just,” he paused. “Just not in the way you probably want.”

You inhaled deeply, tearing your gaze from him. You couldn’t stand looking at his face. His stupid, handsome fucking face.

“I don’t think so,” you replied. Your voice was much quieter than before and Jungkook knew you were on the verge of crying. Your voice always grew weaker right before you broke down.

“Y/n,” he repeated and took a hesitant step forward.

“I’m sorry I ruined this,” you muttered quickly then made a fast run for his door. You unlocked it, yanked it open, and left his apartment. That was the last time you had spoken or properly saw Jungkook for six months. How dramatic, but you needed time to heal. You fell too hard for that man, and seeing him would only open up the salted wounds. You had avoided him at all costs while on campus. Since you were his best friend, you knew his schedule and his routes to class. You made sure to never cross them or align your schedule with his. Unfortunately, you did have a few classes with him, but you made sure to not look or even speak to him. Despite his multiple tries, you always found an escape to his attempts of getting to talk to you.

The first three months were hell. You had hoped to overcome these emotions quicker, but it seemed they were rooted deeper than you expected. However, those roots started to slowly come undone as time passed. You made new friends who took you in with open arms and helped you grow and get past your feelings for Jungkook. You felt much happier when those feelings no longer resided in you. It was like being reborn, despite how cheesy that sounds. After six months, your paths unfortunately crossed. It was off-campus and you were on your way to meet your friends at the local cafe. 

It was one of those cliche moments. Bumping into one another, not realizing who the other was, apologizing, then realizing and freezing. He barely changed. His eyes were still doe-eyed and he still towered over you. You felt your heart stop beating for a moment. 

“Y/n,” he breathed out. You stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds. You wanted to run. Run and never look back. However, something kept your feet planted. You were so nervous that those old feelings would resurface.

“Jungkook,” you responded. His name felt odd on your tongue. You hadn’t said his name in a few months. It was always a code name since just saying his name had hurt.

“I-” he started. “You look good.”

You cringed internally. That was such a classic answer to a situation like this. You nodded and muttered thanks and you too. You started to walk around him but he stepped in front of you again. He kept his hands at his sides and only used his body to stop you.

“Are we still… Ruined?” He asked, using the same word you last spoke to him. That didn’t bring back old memories at all, you scoffed in your head. You took a second to breathe and recoup. Were those feelings still there? You let your eyes close briefly as you thought hard. You knew that feeling didn’t just go away, but somehow, you didn’t feel that way. You didn’t feel your heart ache as much as you thought it would if you ever saw him again. Your heart didn’t skip a beat when you saw him like it used to. Does that mean your feelings back then were fake? How could that feeling just disappear so soon? Shouldn’t it take longer? 

“Y/-” he started again but you interrupted him.

“No,” you replied cautiously. You wanted to believe that but a part of you was still hesitant. You had opened your eyes and were glancing up at him. You hadn’t noticed prior, but he somehow grew. His arms looked more toned along with his chest and legs. If pigs could fly, you would say he looked bad. However, pigs couldn't fly and Jungkook didn’t look bad. Not even a little. Curse his stupid still good-looking figure.

“Really?” He asked, surprised, but hopeful.

“Yeah,” you said slowly and glanced down at the watch on your wrist. You were running late now.

“Do you think we could, uhm, be friends again?” He reached an arm up to the back of his head, patting a random spot. You quickly recall this nervous habit of his.

“I don’t know, Kook,” you said truly and averted your gaze.

“Kook,” he repeated lowly, which had you turning to him again. “I haven’t heard that in a long time,” he explained sheepishly, more to himself. You felt your chest tighten at that and your face heat slightly. Could he not be acting so… cute? 

“Look, I’m running late. I’ve got to-”

“Wait,” he said, his voice back to normal. He hovered a hand out, wanting to stop you, but not wanting to touch you. You knew it wasn’t because he was repelled, but rather he respected your personal boundaries. “Is your phone number the same? I tried contacting you but never got a response. I wasn’t sure if you switched numbers,” he rambled nervously. You bit your lip in thought, wondering if you should answer him. You had never changed numbers but had blocked his contact.

You stupidly replied, “Yes.” You felt as if you made a mistake, however, you reassured yourself that he was blocked and couldn’t reach you. It was still your choice to unblock or keep him blocked. He knew this too when he nodded his head. He just wanted a chance to rekindle this relationship.

“I really need to go. Goodbye, Jungkook,” you said and slipped past him successfully this time. 

After two months of just texting back and forth, you both started to call each other. This lasted for a month before you switched to face-timing. It was a slow process, but you needed to take things slow. You had promised yourself you wouldn’t catch feelings for this man again. You had learned your lesson and was sure you could keep the promise. Your friends, on the other hand, were worrisome and doubtful. 

All these events had occurred within the first two years of your friendship with Jungkook. You now had a whole year under your belt of just being officially friends again. You had grown to be close to him, but also keep your feelings at bay. Luckily, those feelings never returned and everything was slowly going back to normal. There was still a part of you that would always be hurt by what occurred, but you knew if you kept dwelling on it, it would just make you miserable. You were much happier now. Plus, you had to admit that you missed him in your life. Who wouldn’t want Jungkook in their lives?

“I think you owe me new shoes,” Jungkook said as you both kept walking. You peered down at his sand-covered boots. You rolled your eyes.

“Why you wore those boots, I will never know. You knew we were coming to the beach today,” you replied.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think sand would do this,” he whined.

“Jungkook, this isn’t your first time to the beach. You know what sand does,” you countered and shook your head in disbelief. Instead of replying, he simply pouted.

“I’m getting hungry,” you announced.

“Oh thank goodness, let’s go,” Jungkook said quickly, not hesitating to lead you away from the beach.

“Why are you so eager? I thought you were enjoying this?” You questioned but followed him. However, you didn’t have much of a choice since his arm was still around you.

“I was until my shoes got ruined,” he said. “Plus, I’ve been starving for the past thirty minutes.” You laughed at his response.

“Hey, wait, let me rinse off,” you said and stopped when he started walking past the outdoor showers. You pulled away from his embrace and jogged to one of the stations. You reached down and pressed the button, waiting for a few seconds for the water to run. Jungkook arrived a second later and pushed your hand away from the button and replaced it with his.

“Thank you,” you mumbled as you scrubbed the sand off your feet. After a few minutes of rinsing, you slipped your flip flops back on and continued your way from the beach.

“You didn’t want to rinse yours?” You asked and glanced at his shoes again.

“Y/n, I am not walking around with soaked shoes for the rest of the way,” he huffed and shook his foot, flinging some sand onto your legs. You whined at that, but he just smiled— unbothered. 

“Sorry,” he muttered even though you knew he didn’t mean it.

“Whatever,” you grumbled and lifted your leg to sweep off the sand on your bare skin. He slowed down his pace as you stopped, glancing back at you.

“Do you know any good places?” You questioned as you jogged slightly to catch up. Jungkook smiled as you jogged toward him, shaking his head in reply. 

“I was just going to follow my nose.” He smiled down at you when you didn’t respond. He knew you had just rolled your eyes. 

It wasn’t long before Jungkook turned his camera on again. You were curious about what exactly he was going to do with all this footage. However, you didn’t scold him this time. You were both walking in silence again toward the growing-crowded boardwalk. 

“That smells good,” you announced when you walked past a restaurant. You backtracked and took a peek inside. 

“Kookie, let’s eat here. It smells delicious and it’s not crowded yet,” you said and turned to your best friend mid-sentence. Jungkook took a few seconds to capture the scenery before turning his attention to you. 

“Okay, but,” he said suddenly and stopped you from going inside the restaurant. “Pose for me real quick.”

You narrowed your eyes at his request. “You’re recording not taking a picture.”

He shrugged and waited for you to pose. You stared at him for a few seconds, hoping he would give in. He did not. With a huff, you raised one of your hands in a peace sign but didn’t bother to smile. Jungkook noticed. 

“Smile, doofus,” he said, the camera still pointed at you. You grumbled something under your breath and gave him a fake smile. 

“A real smile,” he added when he noticed your fake grin. 

“Jungkook,” you whined, sticking your lower lip out and slouching your shoulders. Jungkook chuckled then turned off his camera. 

“That’ll do,” he said with a smirk, not giving you a chance to redeem yourself. 

“Wha- What no! I probably look like I was a whiny six-year-old,” you grumbled and reached for Kook’s camera. He smiled and held the camera close to his body. 

“You are a whiny six-year-old. Now let’s go, Jungkook’s hungry,” he said and grabbed your wrist, pulling a pouting Y/n into the restaurant. 

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

The food was delicious. Your food arrived quickly, and of course, Jungkook captured as the food was brought to your table. He also recorded you when you were taking your last bite. 

You were both walking toward the shops. You had decided to go shopping for a while before going back to the beach. Kook had suggested returning to his place instead since he had a pool and he didn’t want to deal with the sand again. However, after another whining session, he caved and agreed to go back. 

“Do you have your swimsuit on?” You asked as you were seeing a lot of bathing suits in the stores. You weren’t surprised since you were still closed to the beach, but you just realized you didn’t have one on for later. Jungkook glanced down at you and frowned. 

“No, I didn’t even think of it,” he replied. 

“How are we going to go swimming later then?” You frowned back. 

“We can go back to our places and change and meet up again?” He offered and your frown deepened. Both of your places were a good 45 minutes away and by then you knew you wouldn’t want to come back. You would get too comfortable being indoors. You were sick of being stuck inside four walls. 

“I have a better idea,” you begin. “How about we buy some new ones and change in the bathrooms?” You really didn’t want to go back. 

“Or we could just skinny dip?” He offered teasingly. While he wasn’t wrong, you didn’t feel like getting arrested for public indecency. You made your thoughts known through your glare. Jungkook raised his arms in surrender. 

“Alright, alright,” he said. “Such a small lady but filled with rage.” You huffed at his comment and flicked his arm. 

“Shut up, Kookie, and start looking for a bathing suit.”

He laughed loudly, pulling you close as he continued walking with you down the boardwalk. You couldn’t help but form a small smile from his carefree spirit.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” You were standing with one hand on your hip as you watched Jungkook take out the large beach umbrella he bought for you two. 

After two hours of shopping, you both found a swimsuit along with some other beach items such as a cooler (with snacks), a beach umbrella, towels, sunscreen, hats, and a bag to carry it all. You both weren’t expected to purchase all that but you got carried away. 

Luckily for you, you had found a deserted spot on the beach. It was a good way from civilization— far enough that the other people looked like specs in the distance. You didn’t really understand why the beach wasn’t as crowded as usual. You guessed since it was mid-day and people were at work. You weren’t going to complain though. You didn’t want to be surrounded by people flinging sand everywhere and making obnoxious noises. 

“I already told you no,” he grunted as he lifted the large umbrella out of the bag. You rolled your eyes, mocking him for a second before grabbing his camera he had set down. You turned it on, pressed record, and started capturing Jungkook. He didn’t notice what you were doing and continued setting up the umbrella.

Well, trying to set it up.

After a few attempts, he finally got it, shoving the pole deep in the sand and securing it in place. There was a light breeze but not powerful enough to blow anything away. 

You couldn’t help but move your gaze to his exposed arms as he plunged the umbrella in the sand. You resisted the urge to zoom in on his flexing muscles. You weren’t oblivious by his diligent work in the gym. He had also gotten more tattoos. He had told you his goal was a sleeve and achieving that slowly. You couldn’t deny they looked good on him. You quickly shook away those thoughts

Just a friend. He’s still just a friend. Maybe you just needed to get laid. 

“What are you doing?” His voice broke through your displeasing thoughts. You snapped your eyes to the camera still pointing at him. 

“What does it look like?” You replied sassily. He chuckled and walked toward you. 

“You didn’t get sand on it, did you?” He asked and looked at your hands on his camera. You rolled your eyes, stopping the recording and turning it off. 

“No,” you grumbled. He took the camera from your hands and inspected it quickly. 

“Relax, Jungkook, I didn’t damage it,” you said and grabbed the sunscreen. You held it between your knees as you removed your oversized shirt to reveal the simple black swimsuit you bought. You began spraying your body with sunscreen as Kook finished his inspection. He sat his camera in the bag and turned to face you. His eyes scanned your nearly-exposed body. It wasn’t his first time seeing you in a bathing suit but this one was a bit more revealing than usual. 

“Kookie, spray my back please?” You asked and extended the sunscreen to him. Jungkook swallowed and quickly took the bottle from you, hoping you didn’t catch his gaze on your body. You held your hair away as you felt the cool mist on your back. As you were about to turn around to thank him, you felt a hand on your back. He began rubbing the lotion onto your skin, moving his hand across the span of your back. He slipped his hand under the straps of your bikini, ensuring he got every spot. Even the area right above your ass. 

You held your breath as his hand roamed your back. You realized you had never asked him to do this before. Every time you were in need of sunscreen help, you always had another friend do it. Your eyes fluttered close at the feel of his strong hand gliding across your slick skin. No, you thought as you let out a breath. You’re feeling for him are over. You just like his touch because you miss sex. Yup. That’s it. You haven’t had someone touch you like this in a while. You just need to get laid. 

“Done,” he spoke. You couldn’t miss the way his voice sounded deeper. You slowly turned to face him and met his eyes. They were slightly darker than usual and his lips were pressed together tightly. What was going on in his head?

“Thank you,” you said after a second. “Do you need help?” You offered. Jungkook looked confused for a moment before understanding his question. 

“Oh,” he said, his voice returning to its normal octave. “That’ll be nice.” You nodded and watched him reach behind his back, lifting his shirt off his body. You bit your tongue as you prepared to see his exposed torso. You never grew tired from seeing it. Along with his arms, his chest was more toned. It wasn’t as defined as bodybuilders. It was soft yet firm. The perfect combination of being fit but not overly fit. Your fingers began to tingle with the want of running your hands down his chest. 

He turned away from you and waited. If he noticed you admiring his body, he didn’t show it. You quickly sprayed his back, smiling slightly when he shivered from the cold mist. You debated on rubbing it in as he did for you, but you eventually caved. You wanted to know what his skin felt like. Would it be hard? Would it be soft? His toned back made it seem like it would be a combination of both. If you couldn’t touch his front, at least you could touch his back. Oh god, that sounded creepy. You internally groaned at your perverted thoughts. 

His breath caught in his throat when he felt your small hand press against his bareback. You slowly ran your hand along the span of his back like he did to yours. It was indeed both, you concluded. His skin was soft and smooth under your touch but you could also feel his hard muscles. You wondered what his back would look like with your scratches. You resisted the urge to claw his back right then and there. After a minute of rubbing his back, you pulled away. 

“Done,” you mimicked. He muttered thanks and took the sunscreen from you, spraying the rest of his body. He had already changed into his swim trunks. You turned away as he did so, knowing if you didn’t you would you just be gawking at him. You did not want to be caught doing that. Instead, you grabbed the towels (you had extra for drying off) and laid them on the sand. You used the beach bag and cooler to keep the towels pinned down. Soon, Jungkook was returning the sunscreen to the bag. It was an awkward silence between you two for a few moments, both trying to recover from the brief moment that transpired. You figured he felt uncomfortable by you. Don’t ruin this again, Y/n. 

“So,” he broke the silence. He didn’t want to spend the rest of the day like this— awkward and confused. You peaked up at him when he spoke. 

“Are we just going to stand here or get in the water?” He offered you a smile-- teeth and all. Your smile broke through on instinct. His smile was too contagious. 

“Let’s go,” he said and ran toward the water. He jumped in quickly, sliding under the water. You laughed as you watched your best friend disappear in the water. While the thoughts from earlier still lingered, you pushed them aside quickly. Now wasn’t the time. You followed him and slid into the water. You gasped as the cold water pierced your body. 

“Holy shit,” you said and wrapped your arms around your body, the water up to your shoulders. Jungkook came up then and ran his hands through his now wet hair, exposing his forehead. It was a rare sight. 

“How’s it feel?” He asked cheerfully and began swimming farther. You followed him slowly and tried to get used to the water's temperature. 

“Freezing,” you replied with a small laugh. He returned your laugh and continued his swim. 

You were both treading water now. Your body quickly warmed up with the amount of energy you were using to keep your body afloat. The awkwardness was temporary and you both fell into conversation naturally. It was nice being able to talk to him again about anything. He was usually a quiet person so you cherished the times where it was him who wouldn’t shut up (not that you wanted him to) and not you. 

“Are you scared of sharks?” He asked suddenly. You tilted your head and narrowed your eyes. You were indifferent, but the thought of a shark attacking you was quick to grow in your mind. 

“Well-“ you started but quickly got interrupted with a splash. You wiped the water from your face and glared at your friend. 

“The hell?” You scoffed and slid your hand across the water's surface, returning the water attack. He laughed and brought an arm up to block his face. 

“I just asked because I saw one coming for you,” he said through laughs. 

“Not funny,” you whined and looked around on instinct. You didn’t notice Jungkook was slowly moving toward you. 

“Dun dun,” he started to sing slowly. You turned your attention to him quickly. Your eyes widened slightly when you noticed the distance between you both was now decreased. It didn’t take long to realize the shark he mentioned earlier was himself. 

“Oh no,” you said and started to move backward. You knew he was going to dunk you under if he caught you. 

“Bad shark,” you scolded lamely as you continued your path backward. Jungkook smirked at your sad attempt to stop him and continued his slow advances, body low in the water with his chin touching the surface. He continued to sing the song from Jaws. If he wasn’t about to push you down, you would’ve found his singing cute. You watched him closely, moving faster when he started moving faster. 

“Jungkook,” you warned and held a hand out when you felt the bottom of the ocean. Finally, you thought. You were starting to get tired of all the treading. You continued to step backward. Your arm was useless though. Once he got his footing on the floor, he quickly jumped on top of you. Your yelling stopped quickly when you were pushed under. You came up to the surface with a gasp, his laughter ringing loud. 

“You bitch,” you grumbled and lunged toward him. He quickly dodged your attack and shook a finger at you. 

“That’s a naughty word,” he scolded. Your eyes narrowed and you splashed him angrily. Since you didn’t catch him, you had to punish him somehow. 

“You want to see a naughty finger?” You threatened and raised a hand, ready to flip him the bird. He laughed as he watched you, wiping his face. 

“Now, now, Y/n,” he tsked. “You know what happens when bad girls misbehave? They get punished.” His voice was teasing at the start but started to grow serious at the end. However, he didn’t stay serious too long. He winked at you and splashed you before you could react. What the hell was that?

You recovered quickly and brought both hands to wipe the water from your eyes. 

“You’re dead meat,” you growled. He only laughed at your response and started to run, as best as he could in water, away from you. You chased him and quickly caught up. It was obvious he didn’t try very hard to get away. You quickly pounced on him, pushing him down under the water. Unfortunately, his hands gripped your waist and dragged you down with him. Your squeal got covered again by your head going under. You both came up laughing seconds later, neither of you aware of how close your bodies had gotten. You could feel his chest brush against your breasts, which had your laugh end with a gasp. You tried to cover it up with a cough as you floated away quickly. Way to make it subtle. He stared down at you with wide eyes, however, he quickly recovered without you noticing. He couldn’t deny how the small touch made his heart tighten. 

“I win,” he spoke with a wide grin. You looked at him, hoping he didn’t notice the slight blush in your cheeks. He did but he didn’t comment on it. 

“What? No! I got you,” you stated with a pout. He shook his head. 

“I dragged you down first. That makes me the ultimate winner. No ifs, ands, or buts,” he declared happily. 

You rolled your eyes and made your way out of the water. You could hear his laugh grow louder as he came closer to you. You sat down on your towel under the shade that was created by the umbrella Jungkook set up. Kook followed you and sat down on the towel next to you. He dried his hands before grabbing his camera. He flicked it on and recorded the scenery again. You sat quietly as you watched him. Contrary to your requests to not film earlier, there was something mesmerizing about Jungkook behind the camera. You hid your face again when he angled the camera to you. You heard him chuckle before setting the camera down. 

He laid back, arms behind his head as he shut his eyes. You looked down at him, watching his chest rise and fall quickly. His arms looked large in their position. His torso was just as toned as his back, if not toner. Your gaze traced his defined abs and his v line that disappeared under his shorts. You felt your cheeks heat up more and you quickly turned away. You let the sound of the waves crashing against the shore steal your thoughts away.

You jumped when you felt a hand graze your back. You looked down at Jungkook confused. He gave you a lazy smile, one hand still behind his head. 

“Relax. Lay back and relax,” his voice was soft and he was soon closing his eyes again. You let out a silent sigh but followed his instructions. 

“Good girl,” he murmured when he heard you start to lay and returned his arm behind his head. You stared up at the umbrella for a second before turning onto your side, backside facing him. You rested your head on your hands and closed your eyes. The hot air mixed with the breeze and your wet skin had you feeling calm. Your thoughts were blank as you stated still. Surprisingly, you weren’t thinking about the way Jungkook was making you feel today. You could feel yourself starting to drift away. 

Your eyes quickly shot open at the feel of a hand resting on the curve of your hip. You knew it was Jungkook’s but you didn’t understand why. Did he always use to touch you like this or were your senses just heightened today for some reason? Why did his touch burn your skin in the most pleasurable way? Did he know what he was doing to you? Surely not since he didn’t return those feelings. He made it clear that night. Don’t think about that right now. As you were about to ask what he wanted he spoke. 

“I’m sorry for that night,” his voice was soft when he spoke. Why was he bringing this up now? You both had already moved on. Right?

You stayed silent. 

“I shouldn’t have been so harsh on you,” he continued. His hand hasn’t moved from its spot on your side. “You know that saying: You don’t know what you truly have until you lose it?” He paused for a movement. His hand twitched and you wondered why. 

“It’s true. I never wanted to lose you,” his voice remained soft but you could sense the hint of pain behind it. You could feel your heartstrings tugging at his voice and his words. That night tore you apart. Although it had been two years, the memory of it still haunted you. You knew you were going to start crying if he kept talking about it. You wished you weren’t still sensitive about it.

With a deep breath, you replied, “We’re over that moment in our lives, Jungkook. Can we just move on?”

Jungkook didn’t reply for a moment and you grew anxious. You were about to turn to face him but stopped when you felt the heat from his body become stronger. He had moved closer. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it-- more frequently now since it’s our anniversary,” he mumbled. His breath tickled the back of your neck. You hated the way your heart stumbled when he mentioned your anniversary. You knew it was just a friend's anniversary, but the way he said it made your heart feel otherwise. This wasn’t about to end well. You needed to leave. His hand suddenly felt like it was burning your skin off. You started to move but his grip tightened. 

“Kookie,” you whispered in a warning. 

“Hear me out,” he said again. “Please?” You chewed on your bottom lip as you thought. However, your thinking was too long and you quickly felt lips graze the back of your neck. 

“I was such a dumbass,” he continued. His lips had your skin in goosebumps. “I’ll admit, I was telling most of the truth when I said I didn’t return your feelings.”

Ouch. Again. Did he really have to mention that again?

“But,” he quickly continued, sensing your uneasiness. “I realized soon that I needed you in my life. In more ways than I thought I needed.”

What?

“What?” You spoke. You couldn’t believe your ears. Was he confessing his feelings for you or was he playing with your emotions?

“When we were apart, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. At first, I brushed it off as missing my best friend and having someone to share my day with.” You closed your eyes at his words. You didn’t want to hear this. His lips were still close to your neck. 

“The day we ran into each other hit me hard,” he admitted quietly. “Really fucking hard,” he murmured. “I realized that I wanted you in my life forever. I tried to tell myself then, too, it was because you were the best friend I ever had in my life.”

“Jungkook,” you warned. It was too late for this. All your heartbreak just for him to say he felt the same? Hadn’t you moved on? Hadn’t he?

“I need you in my life,” he continued despite your warning. “I need you in the way you needed me three years ago.”

You didn’t realize you were crying until you felt a tear slipped onto your lips. You didn’t understand how to feel. Your heart was doing all sorts of things. You wanted to hear this for so long. You wanted your feelings to be reciprocated, but it’s been three years. You moved on. Your heart didn’t beat the same way it did before. At least that’s why you told yourself. You refused to believe it still did. 

“I can’t,” you whimpered. “It’s too late.” Jungkook let out a sigh against your neck. You felt him bury his face in your neck. Was he crying?

“I’m so sorry,” he muttered into your neck. He was trying to hold back his tears, squeezing his eyes shut as he breathed in your salty hair, caused by the ocean's water. 

“Why did you tell me this?” You asked, finally finding your voice. “This isn’t right for me.” You heard a sniffle and you so badly wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. It wasn’t though. He knew that, too. 

“I couldn’t hold it anymore. My feelings for you wouldn’t go away. They wouldn’t lessen. I tried. I-“ he broke off and inhaled a shaky breath. “I shouldn’t have told you,” he backtracked and pulled away. You could hear him sitting up. You slowly sat up and turned to face him, but kept your gaze away from him. 

“No,” you breathed out. God, he wasn’t supposed to make you feel this way again. “I really want to hate you for it right now.” You continued honestly. You wanted to be so furious with him. He was selfish. You had your heartbroken only for this man to admit he actually liked you. All this heartache for nothing? He nodded his head and hung it low in defeat. His now damp hair moved to hang in front of his face when he moved his head. Your fingers twitched with the need to move it. “But I don’t,” you concluded and looked at him. No matter how mad you wanted to be, you couldn’t find it in your heart for the feeling to be real. You couldn’t hate him. You didn’t understand why. Jungkook didn’t look up. He kept his gaze down with his shoulders slumped. 

“I guess I’m the one ruining it now, huh?” He chuckled darkly. He knew there was nothing funny about it. You pursed your lips at him. You weren’t sure what to say. 

“You don’t have to stay here anymore,” he spoke. His tone was a little harsher than before. Though you could tell the anger wasn’t directed toward you, but to himself. “I won’t do what I did last time. You can leave.”

You wanted to leave but couldn’t find it in yourself to. Would you go in a cycle of distancing from each other only to return months later? Could you live like that? No. Could you live without him in your life? No. Just thinking of a life without him hurts. You took a deep breath before readjusting yourself to kneel in front of him. You took his tear-stained cheeks in your hands and raised his head. His eyes met yours and his frown deepened. He tried to pull away but your grip tightened. You knew he could easily overpower you, but he didn't. 

“I don’t,” you paused. “I can’t,” you corrected. His brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I don’t think I could ever leave you,” you said quickly as you searched his face. You took in the hair in his eyes, the mole under his bottom lip, the way his big eyes were glued onto yours. Even frowning he was handsome. He didn’t reply, but his eyes softened at your words. 

“I- I thought those feelings for you were long gone,” you confessed and his eyes returned to their sullen mood. “But today proves they never truly left. I kinda hate you for that,” you said with a sad laugh. It was more of a scoff though-- short and breathy. There was a small spark behind Jungkook’s eyes when you finished talking. He wasn’t entirely sure if this meant you wanted him in more than just friends, but he was hopeful. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. You nodded simply and removed your hands from his face slowly, placing them in your lap. 

“So,” you started in hopes to ease the tension. “You like me?”

He laughed quietly at your question. He wasn’t expecting your mood to change so abruptly. It was lighter. He kept his gaze on you, though. 

“Yeah,” he said. “A lot. And I’m a dumbass for taking three years to realize that.”

You tried to hide your smile at that. “Hm, you are a dumbass,” you agreed with a hum. He smiled at that. 

“Do you like me?” He returned the question, smiling faltering into a small pout. He felt like he was in elementary school with these simple questions; however, he needed you to confirm your feelings. You sat there, kneeled in front of him between his outstretched legs, hands in your lap, staring at his big doey eyes. He waited patiently as he watched the gears turn in your head. He knew you could easily say no since it’s been three years and he made you experience a lot. He couldn’t hold it against you if you said no. He just hoped you could stay friends. He was willing to give you distance afterward, but he promised himself he wouldn’t let it last for longer than three days in fear you would leave him again. 

“Yes.” Your response had his eyes lighting up and a smile forming on his lips again. A smile that showed his adorable bunny teeth and exposing the small mole under his bottom lip. You returned the smile. How could you not smile back at him? Your heart stuttered every time he smiled at you. 

“Can I-“ he started but quickly shook his. “Fuck it,” he whispered under his breath before reaching behind your neck gently and pulling you toward him. His lips found yours easily. Your hands reached forward and rested on top of his thighs. You couldn’t help but notice how big they felt under your small hands. 

If your heart was stopping at just his smile, it was now shattering. His lips felt soft against your own. He stayed with his lips pressed on yours for a few seconds before starting to move them against yours. His other hand snaked up to your waist. He teased you by swiping his tongue along your bottom lip, but not slipping inside when you granted him access. The whine that erupted from you was by accident, but he loved it. He smiled smugly into the kiss and trailed his hand up slowly to your ribcage. People were right when they described their skin burning from the touch of a loved one. Your skin was hot under his hands. Though it could’ve been from the sun, you doubted it. Jungkook lit your skin aflame with his simple touches. 

You pulled away slowly, inhaling deeply to catch your breath. However, that didn’t stop Jungkook’s lips from being on you. He leaned forward again, pressing his lips over your lips once more before pecking your forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, then your ear. Slowly, he created a trail of soft kisses down your jawline then on the spot where your neck and shoulder met. You closed your eyes as your heart picked up its beat. Closing your eyes made you focus more on the way his lips moved across your skin. It was delicate and had you leaning into him.

He kissed along your neck, trying to find the spot that would drive you crazy. He was quick to find it, hearing a soft moan escape your lips. He began attacking that spot— licking, biting, grazing his teeth along it. Knowing it would probably leave a mark drove you insane. You couldn’t deny that a part of you wanted him to claim you.

“Jungkook,” you breathed out. The heat in your body was quickly traveling down to your core. He hummed against your neck, licking the spot where he had sucked slowly. He pulled away again and looked at your face, smirking when he saw your eyes closed and your lips apart. Your eyes opened when you realized he had moved. 

“I can’t wait to hear those sounds again,” he murmured and leaned forward for another kiss. However, you pressed a hand against his chest to stop him. 

“We can’t, not here,” you whispered and glanced around. He followed your gaze, taking in your surroundings. 

“There’s no one close,” he replied. His voice was growing deeper and his eyes began to get cloudy. It was as if his only thoughts were about you and what he wanted to do to you.

“We could get caught,” you said as he repositioned you both so you were on your back and he was at your side, resting on his hip and facing you.

He simply smirked and quirked an eyebrow up, “Isn’t that the fun part?”

Damn that mouth. 

One hand was propping him up while the other was resting on the side of your neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours again. It was a soft, gentle kiss that you never wanted to end. As you continued your kiss, Jungkook’s hand slowly slid down your chest and rested on top of your breast. He squeezed it gently once then twice until he was massaging it. He started off gentle but grew rougher, which caused a quiet gasp to slip from your mouth into his. He pulled away and smiled down at you, hand still moving on you. 

“Hm, that was sexy,” he said teasingly with a wink. You giggled and put a hand on his that was on you. You gently moved it so where it was massaging your other breast then leaned up and captured his lips once more. Your addiction to the taste of his lips grew fast.

He suddenly pulled down one of your swimsuit cups and began twisting your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You arched your back into his hand, moaning into his mouth again. His lips left yours and started traveling down as he continued toying with your nipple. After a few seconds, he moved his hand to your other breast and repeated his actions. His lips found the breast his hand wasn’t working with and took that nipple into his mouth. His hot tongue worked quickly.

“That feels good,” you mewled. You glanced down at his mouth on your breast. You had to admit you loved this view. He peered up at you as he licked your nipple then blew on it. Your mouth fell open at the pleasurable sensation. He smiled at your reaction and did the same action to the other breast. Afterward, he kissed your lips quickly before kissing down between the valley of your breasts and closer to your core. You watched as he kissed the inside of your thighs before sliding your bottom’s to the side. His eyes lit up when he saw how wet you were— not from the water. 

“Damn, baby,” he said as he continued to stare. His gaze was so intense it made you want to close your legs from shyness, but his strong hands held them apart. “So fucking wet for me.” He quickly dove in as if he was a starved man and your heart began to quicken. You never heard him speak in such manners before, but you found pleasure in it. The way his voice was deeper than normal made you want him more. 

He flattened his tongue on your lips, licking a fat strip up. That simple act made you start to squirm. He wrapped an arm around your leg and rested his hand across your pelvic, keeping you still. His tongue circled your clit slowly before quickly flicking it. His quick motions ended too soon and he started sucking on your bud. You whined as he played with your pussy. His fingers slid up and down your folds a few times, getting his fingers lubricated before pushing two fingers into you without warning. 

“Jungkook,” you gasped and reached down to grip his hair. He swirled his fingers in you as he flicked his tongue against your clit. He pulled his fingers out and you quickly whined, twisting your hips in protest. He smiled at that and reached up, sliding the fingers that were just in you passed your lips. Your eyes never left his as you swirled and sucked on his fingers, tasting yourself. He watched for a few seconds, his smile disappearing before he leaned down again between your legs. He moved his hand that was on your pelvis and slid those fingers in you. You hummed around his fingers. You loved the way he had his fingers in your mouth as well as your pussy while he sucked on your clit. He soon started to pump his fingers in and out of your soaking cunt. 

He pulled his mouth away briefly, “You're so tight around my fingers, baby. I can’t wait to stretch you out,” he murmured and watched as his fingers moved quickly in and out of you. You moaned at his words, tugging down on his head to tell him to put his mouth on you again. He chuckled darkly before compiling. You felt your insides tighten at the feeling of climaxing. Your walls tightened around his fingers and you tightened your hold on his hair. 

“Kook, I’m- What are you doing?” You made a noise between a moan and a whine when he suddenly pulled away from you all the way. Did he really just stop you from cumming?

He sat back as he looked at you. You were sprawled on the towel, hair fanning your head, breasts and pussy exposed to him. You looked beautiful to him. 

Jungkook glanced around, double-checking no one had spotted you both, then moved to where he was sitting with his legs outstretched. He motioned you to sit on his lap. You fulfilled his request and straddled his lap. A small gasp left your lips when his hard cock was pressed against your core. He smirked at that and grabbed an unused towel, attempting to wrap it around both of you in case anyone did spot you two. 

The feel of his hard cock had your heart racing more— if that was possible. You couldn’t wait to feel him inside you. Slowly, you started to slide your pussy against his clothed self. Jungkook let out a low groan at the friction.

“Look at you,” he hummed in satisfaction. His eyes roamed you quickly. “You can’t wait to have my cock buried inside you. Right, baby girl?” He asked and moved his hands to rest on your moving hips. You nodded and pressed yourself harder against him. You needed more. Suddenly you were lifted off of him. You whined and tried to push your body down.

“Stop,” he said as he gripped you harder. While his tone was stern, you could hear a hint of gentleness. You frowned but did as you were told. “So obedient. Good girl,” he purred and gave you a quick kiss on the lips as an award. “Take it out.” You watched him for a second, registering what he meant then quickly reaching for his swim trunks. He watched as you tugged down his shorts, his dick springing up. Your eyes widened at the sight of him and you felt like you were drooling. His cock stood proud against his stomach. His length and girth were impressive and you clenched around nothing in anticipation of what was to come. Your eyes took in the veins rising up his hard cock and the pre-cum at the tip. Jungkook watched you with a smirk on his lips, letting you admire what was about to be inside you.

Your hands reached out and wrapped around him. He let out a sigh at the feel of your hands on him. You slid the pre-cum from the tip, trying to get his dick slick for your hands. You pumped your hands a few times then stopped, loving the way Jungkook moaned quietly. He looked at you puzzled when you paused. You smiled at him then spat down on his dick. His eyes widened slightly as he watched the way your saliva dripped down your lip and onto his shaft. It was such a filthy action that he wasn’t expecting you to do it.

“You’re a little slut, huh?” He questioned, never imagining the sight of spit would turn him on so much. Your face heated up at his question.

“Oh- I,” he stuttered, realizing he wasn’t sure if you were okay being called that. He suddenly felt embarrassed. You giggled as he kept trying to find the right words. You started moving your hands again to quiet him. It worked. 

“You’re right,” you whispered back and leaned forward to his ear. “I’m your little slut.”

Jungkook’s grip suddenly tightened on your hips. His eyes darkened and he breathed out, “Fuck. I need to be in you.”

You nodded, excited to feel how much he would stretch you. You moved your swimsuit bottoms to the side and aligned his cock at your entrance. You shouldn’t have acted so eagerly, but you couldn’t help it. Slowly, you slid down on him. You whimpered as his cock penetrated your tight hole. It was so much bigger than what you had experienced before. Your hands flew to his chest, nails digging into his toned skin. He let out a hiss at the feeling of you around him mixed with the sharpness of your nails. 

“Jungkook-“ you started as you continued your descent down his length. His lips interrupt your moan, swallowing the sound as he pressed your body close to his. The noise from your lips was between a gasp and a yelp as you felt him bottom out.

“Oh fuck, Kook,” you gasped against his lips and clawed him harder. He smiled into the kiss, stealing a few more seconds before pulling away.

“Such a good girl,” he said and buried his head in your neck, licking and sucking the surface. “You feel so good around my cock.”

You mewled at his words and nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of adjusting to his size, you slowly started to circle your hips against him. You both moaned at the feeling. Your hands moved to wrap around his neck and you pulled yourself closer, your breasts grazing his face every time you moved. He stuck his tongue out, licking your breasts every time they came close enough. You looked down at him, both agape, watching as his tongue poked out to touch you. 

Jungkook tightened his hold on you as he changed your movements, making you slide up and down instead. You moaned at the new feeling, eyebrows knitting together with your mouth agape and your head tilted back.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Jungkook whispered. You were too focused on the way he felt to register what he said, but he didn’t mind. You soon took over, bouncing up and down at a quick pace. You were both so engrossed with the other, neither of you noticed the towel had fallen. However, someone would have to be closer to see exactly what you were doing. Since he had stopped your previous orgasm, you felt your tummy tighten quicker than expected. You squeezed yourself around him and he groaned. 

“I'm going to cum,” you warned. He hummed in reply, gripping your hips and moving you faster.

“Go ahead, baby. Cum around me,” he grunted as he moved his eyes to watch his dick disappear inside you. You moved your body quicker in his grasp. His hold relaxed on you as he leaned back to watch you ride him. His mouth was opened slightly as quiet moans left his lips every once in a while. Your core tightened, moans consistent as you felt your release. He let you ride it out for a few seconds before quickly pushing you backward and hovering over you, dick still inside you. He didn’t let you rest for long before he started thrusting into you. 

“Kookie, I- oh fuck,” you gasped and gripped his biceps. His hair had fallen in front of his face, some pieces getting stuck on his forehead from his sweat. His eyebrows were knitted in concentration as he focused on the way he slid inside you. Your pussy was sensitive and you felt your body was being ripped in half in the most delicious way.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he groaned as his pace started to speed up, chasing his release. The sound of your skin slapping began to emit louder. You had forgotten where you were, however, Jungkook was still aware. He slowed as he looked around quickly. When he made sure the coast was clear, he started to pound into you. Usually, he would love to hear you scream until your throat hurt, but since you were both in public he couldn’t let you. 

“Baby, you need to be quieter,” he warned but never eased his pace. You nodded and bit your lower lip. However, your quiet sounds didn’t last long and you were soon moaning loudly. 

“I-I’m sorry,” you said between whines. Your hands moved to his back, nails digging into his skin again. He groaned at the feeling and moved to grab the discarded towel to cover you both again.

“Ah! Kook, fucking me so good, mhm,” you continued your sentence when he slowed. “You’re fucking me so good,” you repeated. Your brain couldn’t function properly and he loved it. 

“My good slut,” he said and increased his speed again. When your noises only grew louder, he stuck two tattooed fingers in your mouth. You hummed around his fingers, eyes never leaving his as you began sucking and licking them. 

“Close,” you muttered against his fingers and squeezed your walls around him. He nodded, slowing down but thrusting harder, watching as your body moved every time his hips collided with yours. You felt on fire. 

“Jungkook, please,” you begged, words a little muffled from his fingers still in your mouth. He nodded and removed his fingers from your mouth to stable himself better.

“Do it,” he demanded. His thrusts were getting sloppy and his moans were becoming more frequent. It didn’t take long to feel that tightness in your tummy again and soon you were cumming for the second time around him. He inhaled sharply at the feeling of your tight walls and released his own inside you. You watched as he stared down at where he was buried. You felt his cock twitch inside you as he painted your walls in white, filling you with himself. Slowly, he pulled out and sat back on his heels, chest rising and falling rapidly. Your legs were shaking from your second release. He watched in awe as your juices mixed with his leaked out of your abused pussy. Without a word, he inched closer, taking his dick in his hand and swiping up the escaped juices. He quickly plunged into you again and you let out a whimper. 

“I want me inside you so you remember who fucked you so good,” he explained lowly as he stared down at your face. You felt the heat rise up in your core at his words. Slowly, he pulled out again and moved your bottoms back to where they covered you. He reached up and did the same with your top. 

“You did such a good job, baby girl,” he whispered and pecked your lips. Your cheeks heated up at his compliment and you nuzzled your face in his chest. He laughed softly and pulled you closer as he laid next to you. 

“I’m surprised we didn’t get caught,” he admitted. You giggled and pulled away to look at him. 

“You sound like you wanted to,” you replied. He shook his head. 

“No, just, we didn’t really hide as well as we should’ve,” he said, hinting at the abandoned towel. He roamed his eyes along the beach. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their day, too focused on their own friends and family to notice you both. A realization hit. 

“What if a kid saw us?” You asked, your lips turning into a frown. You were so caught up in Jungkook all senses left your head. He pressed his lips to your forehead. 

“No one did, I was checking,” he reassured. 

“What if though,” you replied, still pouting. He purses his lips in thought. 

“Then we would’ve been in big shit,” he said sheepishly. You giggled and shook your head in disbelief. 

“I guess we shouldn’t have done that,” you said, slightly ashamed. 

“You got to admit, though,” he replied. “It was kind of thrilling.”

You couldn’t deny that fact. It was something you’ve never done before and always wanted to try. Mind you, you were imaging a little fingering under the table at a restaurant instead of a full-blown out sex session in the open. You felt relieved when you both didn’t get caught. Jail was not something you had imagined in your future. 

“Stop thinking about it,” he reassured and sat up, pulling you with him. “I’m sorry I didn’t have more self-control.”

You rolled your eyes playfully and gave him a gentle shove. “Oh, shut up, neither did I. We're both responsible.”

He smiled and nodded. “Okay, we’re both stupid adults.”

“Right on,” you replied. 

“I promise to try to keep us accountable to smaller, less noticeable actions,” he said and started to pack up your belongings. 

“So does that mean there’s going to be more?” you said with a small smile and began helping him. You felt the wetness in your bottoms when you stood, reminding you of what had just transpired. Knowing that part of the wetness was Jungkook made your body heat up again. You wouldn’t wait to get more of him. 

“A lot more,” he smiled. He paused to look at you when you stood still for a few seconds. “Are you okay?” Jungkook asked and raised an eyebrow at you. He knew exactly what was happening and tried to hide his smirk. 

“Yup,” you lied. “I just think we should hurry home. Maybe your home or mine. Because you know, there’s a storm brewing.” 

He glanced up at the sky, noting there were no clouds in sight and the sun was still beaming brightly. He knew you were lying and it made him laugh. 

“Uh huh,” he played along. “Let’s hurry. We can go to my place. It’s closer.”

You nodded eagerly and packed up. Once everything was gathered, you both quickly showered off the sand then headed to his house.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

It felt like you were an addict. The urge to reach over and pump his dick while he was driving was strong. Despite having him inside you a few minutes ago, you still craved it.

After you arrived at Jungkook’s, you quickly made your way to his bathroom. You could hear him fumbling with something before coming quietly. You finished your business then exited the room. You stopped in your tracks when you heard the faint sound of skin hitting skin. It sounded like… What was happening?

You entered his room and to your surprise, Jungkook was sitting on the edge of his bed with his camera on. He was still clothed so that wasn’t him making that noise. Where was it coming from?

“What’s that noise? It sounds like-“ you began. 

“Come look for yourself,” he replied and angled his camera to you. Your eyes widened when you saw Jungkook’s lips on your exposed breast from earlier. 

“Did you purposely film this?” You gawked. While at first you were turned on by seeing that clip, it suddenly occurred to you that he could’ve had sex for you for a bet. He wouldn’t do that though surely. This was Jungkook. He didn’t have a vicious bone in his body. 

“No,” he said quickly and frowned. “I guessed I just didn’t turn it off like I thought I did.” He peered back down at the screen, waiting silently as the video remained playing. 

“You didn’t do this for a bet, did you?” You had to ask. You didn’t want to doubt him, but having him confess his feelings out of the blue? It was a little odd now that you thought of it. He paused the clip and looked up at you. There was no humor in his expression. 

“Y/n, I would never do that. To you or to any other person,” he replied. As if hearing your concerning thoughts, he continued, “I told you my feelings because it is our anniversary and I couldn’t hide the feeling any longer. I was going crazy with my mixed emotions. This was purely accidental.”

“So you’re saying we accidentally just created a porno?” You huffed, shifting to where you could see the screen again. The screen was now showing when Jungkook had his fingers between your lips— both of them. 

“Do you believe me?” He asked, ignoring your question. He needed to know that he didn’t have sex with you for an alternative motive. He did it because he lo- has strong feelings for you. You gazed at his eyes, glancing between them as you determined how you felt. 

“I believe you,” you concluded. His eyes were too pure. “But I can’t believe you let this happen. Now there’s proof of us having sex in a public place.”

Jungkook let out a relieved sigh before chuckling at your comment. “Come on, babe, admit it— it’s kinda sexy.” He played the video and pulled you down to sit next to him. You both watched silently at what happened minutes earlier. The heat in your stomach grew watching you both. 

“Don’t you agree?” He asked but never took his eyes off the screen. The angle wasn’t the best, but it captured enough. You both continued to watch. It was at the time when the towel dropped. From the camera's low angle, you could see his cock sliding into you as you moved up and down. Your walls tighten around nothing and you wanted nothing more than to have him fill you again. Without another word, you glided down between his legs and pulled down his trunks. His eyes snapped away from the camera and widened when he saw what you were doing. 

“Keep that playing, Kookie,” you murmured as you slowly brought your tongue to his tip. He moaned when you circled his head before leaning down to the base and licking upward. He moved a hand from holding his camera to holding your hair. 

You hadn’t imagined you were going to be in this position when you started your day with Jungkook, however, you weren’t complaining. The promise you made of not falling for him was bound to be broken, but you didn’t suspect he would ever return those feelings. As you looked up at Jungkook’s face, you could only hope those feelings weren’t temporary.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You made it! Whew... If you read all 12.5k words (yes, this was 12.5k... *deep breath*), thank you!! If you skimmed through it, thank you!!! Thank you to all who read this. ^-^


End file.
